Caliber
by OlorinisGandalf
Summary: Nina finds herself in a mess when her employers betray her after a recent job. Suddenly she finds herself pitted against Lili Rochefort and the power of her money. The question is will Nina discover that her and Lili are not entirely different?


A/N: I planned this as a one-shot just to see if I could do well with Nina's character. I've been a big fan of her since Tekken 3 and I hope her and Lili aren't too OOC.

* * *

The blonde assassin pulled the trigger, watching her next victim as he collapsed from the scope of her _M200 Cheytac_. _Right on target_, she thought with a blank face. She was aiming her rifle from the window of an abandoned warehouse, the moon shone brightly through the window casting pale beams of light on the hitman's purple attire. The woman left no time to waste as she packed up her things and raced outside. Her motorcycle was there waiting on the side of the warehouse. She hopped on to the seat, a bag slung across her shoulder holding all of her the key into the ignition caused the motorcycle to roar into life and then within seconds she was off.

_This is just getting too easy _she thought to herself as she turned into heavy traffic, she could already hear sirens over the loud roar of city life. She had taken extra precautions not to leave any evidence of being in the warehouse and there was no way to trace the bullet she fired. The man she killed was a rather well-known businessman who was threatening the profits of some high-profile corporations. Nina had guessed that he had some dirt on a few of the executives that owned these businesses as the pay for his death was more than a satisfying amount. _I just might be good for the rest of the year, financially at least, _Nina smirked at the thought. She enjoyed her job but of course it was getting rather tedious and repetitive.

Nina clicked a device that was in her ear, it beeped and then she found herself connected to her employer.

"I've eliminated the target." Nina declared.

"That's great news, I knew I could count on you. As we speak the payment is being transferred."

"Good to hear!" Nina swerved on to a new street and pulled into a hotel parking lot.

"Farewell its been a pleasure doing _business_ with you."

Nina took a moment before answering, she was going over the word business as the man had said in a way that made it seem like he meant to say something else, like stupidity or betrayal.

"Pleasure's all mine" Nina responded and then she clicked the device off.

She checked into her room, her contract included a penthouse. The employers had taken the liberties of having the room decorated to Nina's taste. The room was lavish, there was a main room that contained a glass table with black legs and black leather couches. There was a bedroom which had silk sheets and fluffy pillows. Nina couldn't help but commend the employers.

_These guys really know how to make a girl happy_. Nina set her bag of equipment on the marble floor in the main room and she grabbed a silk gown from the closet. She went into the bathroom and grabbed a pair of towels. She stepped into the tub, turning the knob and letting the warm water pour over her skin. The stream coursed through her blonde hair and spilled onto the floor with a splatter, and the foam of soap rinsed away shortly after.

When after showering she slipped into her silk gown, she headed out the bathroom and towards the bedroom, but as she passed the main room she saw a shadow of a figure standing in there. She stopped in her tracks and pressed herself against the wall of the hallway. The figure didn't move, it stood there staring at the main room window possibly waiting for something.

_Who could this be! _Nina thought,_ No one else knows about my whereabouts. The hotel room is signed under an alias. Anna is supposed to be in Asia right about now. Is it as I expected... but why go through the troubles!_

Nina peeked around the corner, when she saw the gleam of a knife, it was only inches in front of her and getting closer. She ducked, reaching her hand out to catch the arm of her attacker. She clung to the attackers wrist and twisted it!

"AAAAH!" The attacker yelped, it was a voice of a woman.

The mysterious woman tore her arm from Nina's grasp and then she swung her legs in a series of circles, Nina dodged them and managed to spin behind the attacker. Nina thrust a jab at the attacker in the dark, her training kicking in. She struck a nerve in the attacker and the girl collapsed on to the floor. Using the attackers temporary defeat as an advantage Nina bolted over to her bag unzipping it and feeling inside of it for something! The attacker groaned as she got up from the floor. _Aha! Nina_ thought. She pulled out her firearm and pointed it at the attacker.

"Don't move!" Nina demanded, the attacker scoffed and then raised her hand in surrender. Nina moved towards the light switch, upon flicking it on the attacker was revealed to be none other than Lili Rochefort.

Nina eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the rich girl standing in front of her. "Why the hell are you-"

"Hold that thought." Lili interrupted, she glanced towards the door. "Sebastian if you would please."

On cue the silver-haired butler stepped out of the closet a gun pointed at Nina. Nina eyed the butler and then the girl.

"Now as for you! You are probably wondering why I didn't call first. I must apologize for that it's very rude." Lili began, Nina narrowed her eyes. "You see I hadn't had the time as I had to reach you as soon as I got the atrocious news."

"News?"

"Yes. Why I thought you would have been informed seeing that you are involved in the news."

"If I were you I'd get to the point."

"Unfortunately you're in no place to make demands are you ." Lili glared at Nina, and tossed back some of her golden blonde hair. She stepped closer to Nina, feeling unthreatened. "I'm here to avenge my father's death. In the most righteous way, I myself found the great assassin. Your employers are conveniently greedy, all I did was drop a few million dollars on the table and they were giving out information like fax machines. Hee Hee it is almost comical!" Lili stepped past Nina and moved towards the door, she turned to Sebastian just before exiting. "Make sure you pay off the residents and the workers here when you've completed the job. We don't want anyone spilling our secrets right, ha-ha!"

"Yes Miss Lili, afterwards we will rendezvous in Monaco" Sebastian answered obediently.

Then Lili was gone and it was just the assassin and the butler left. Sebastian was standing by the door with his gun held steady in hand, Nina stood before him her head down deep in thought.

"It's a shame that it ends this way!"

Nina smirked, "Truly!" and with that she spun around and dived behind the couch allowing the gun battle to begin. Sebastian fired multiple bullets in Nina's direction but he was not skilled in the art of gunmanship, bullets ricocheted around the room, Nina cocked her gun and then waited for the click of an empty chamber.

_Click!_

Nina leaped over the couch and ran towards the butler who stood hunched over the gun inserting another clip. But he was out of time, Nina was upon him. The assassin wrenched the gun from the butlers arm and twisted his wrist behind his back. She pressed him against a wall and drove his wrist further up his back. The butler yelled in pain.

"Humph! Looks like you're going to have to cancel that trip to Monaco."

"How despicable! ERGH!" Sebastian groaned.

"Well don't worry I'll tell the brat that you couldn't make it." Nina kept Sebastian pinned to wall, he kept trying to fight his way out of her grasp. She raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. BANG! Watching the blood splatter across the penthouse's fine wall. The body fell, slumped against the wall. Nina smirked, _should have stayed in Monaco!_

There was no time to clean the blood. Nina pulled on her original purple outfit and grabbed her bag, she retrieved a handheld device before slinging the bag over her shoulder and exiting the main room. From her device she hacked into the hotels data drive and erased all camera footage. Worried civilians rushed pass her as she reached the hotel parking lot, she checked a bank account that the money from the last contract was transferred to. The transfer had been completed. She trotted toward the motorcycle as she booked a flight to Monaco, and within second she was speeding away.

_It's time for some real work!_

* * *

Afterthought: I must apologize for any errors. I hope this is a better version. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


End file.
